<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who you use to be by mynamjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369579">Who you use to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo'>mynamjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, He Gets a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I think there’s fluff lol, M/M, Wade needs a hug, insecure!wade, it got sad, loving boyfriend peter Parker, porn with a plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comforts his boyfriend after getting into a fight with the Avengers about who Deadpool really is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deadpool/Spiderman, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spiderman/Deadpool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who you use to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! It’s me! I’m back with another poorly written story. I clearly have a problem bc I like seeing Wade hurt and then having Peter be there for him. I just really think Wade could use the break and needs to be loved ok! I mean his life has kind of sucked lol. Anyways I can’t write porn but boy oh boy did I try!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last mission had been a mistake. </p><p>Peter had called Deadpool last minute to help them with the fight. He knew the Avengers wouldn’t be pleased but they needed the backup. They needed someone who couldn’t die. </p><p>They fought hard and Spider-Man fought better with Deadpool beside him. They were a great team. They had been a great team for awhile now. He didn’t even care if everyone would be upset. </p><p>After the fight was over Tony called everyone over and told them to meet at the Tower. </p><p>“You go without me” Wade had said softly but Peter shook his head. </p><p>“Your leg is broken I don’t want you walking home on it” </p><p>“Aw shucks baby boy you always know how to look out for little ol me” Deadpool said batting his eyelashes. </p><p>Spider-Man rolled his eyes, grabbed Deadpool by the waist and swung them to the Tower. </p><p>People weren’t exactly please to see Deadpool there in the mix when everyone arrived. </p><p>“What’s he doing here?” Steve asked sounding more annoyed then anything. </p><p>“Aw come on cap! You know I’m here you look at that ass!” </p><p>Steve rolled his eyes and Peter shot Wade a look. </p><p>Wade looked apologetic through his mask. </p><p>Peter led the ex mercenary to the room Peter used when he stayed at the tower. Tony had been kind enough to give him one and for that he was thankful. </p><p>“They hate me you know” Wade said sadly. </p><p>“I know they do” Peter whispered arranged Wades leg so it would heal properly. </p><p>“I should have just walked home” </p><p>Peter sighed “you know I wouldn’t let you do that.” </p><p>Peter reaches his hands up to the Deadpool mask and pulled it off to see Wade smiling. </p><p>“You take such good care of me baby boy. Now if I could just get you in a nursed outfit” Wade said with a wink. </p><p>Peter shook his head and laughed. </p><p>“I’m gonna go get us some waters and... talk to everyone. I’ll be right back” he said kissing Wades forehead softly. </p><p>“I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave!” Deadpool called as Peter left the room. </p><p>Peters smile quickly feel when he realized he’d have to face the Avengers. </p><p>He sighed and rubbed his masked face. </p><p>He walked into the ‘living room’ and he could feel everyone staring at him. </p><p>“You didn’t have to call him” Bruce said sounding off. </p><p>Peter sighed. “We needed the back up” </p><p>“We could have handled it” Natasha said sounding offended. “We’ve handled worse” </p><p>“Ok but why have the casualties when we don’t have too. Deadpool is a good fighter and that battle was over a lot faster because of him” he was getting offended. He felt like everyone was teaming up on him and he didn’t like it. </p><p>He turned to face everyone and could see Tony was fuming. Part of Peter wanted to run, to grab Wade and never look back. </p><p>He hadn’t realized just how much everyone hated him till a few months back. He knew they didn’t like him but this was a whole different level. Couldn’t they just be happy for the help! </p><p>“Why him” Tony said curtly </p><p>“Because he’s the best fighter I know!” </p><p>“Killer” Tony said. “The best Killer. Why would you ever want his help.” </p><p>Now Peter was angry.</p><p>This is exactly why he had kept this part of him a secret. Why he had never told anyone about him and Deadpool. </p><p>“You guys don’t know him” Spider-Man said getting angrier with every word. </p><p>“Everyone knows him Peter” Tony spit out. </p><p>“He’s a  mercenary, he kills people for a living! With no regard” </p><p>“Even that isn’t true!” Peter wanted to yell but he didn’t. </p><p>“He hasn’t killed anyone innocent in over a year, and what puts all of you on a  pedestal. You know damn well every single one of you has killed someone.” Peter said motioning to the rest of the Avengers who sat silently</p><p>“Oh so your going back on your no kill rule then?” Tony said sounding condescending.</p><p>Peter didn’t know what to say. He was your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, he didn’t kill. </p><p>But the longer he was a hero, the longer he saw the truly nasty side of the world the more he realized that some people really didn’t deserve to live. </p><p>Prison wasn’t a fix and the people Deadpool killed weren’t minor  criminals. They were rapists, pedophiles, people who beat their children without a second thought. </p><p>They were people that the police force turned a blind eye too. </p><p>Last month he had single handedly taken out a  pedophile ring and saved hundreds if not more of children and teens. </p><p>He remembered how broken Wade had been after that. </p><p>It was only the second time he had ever seen him cry. </p><p>Peter had went with him see his daughter and he had hugged her, just hugged her for hours. </p><p>It made his heart hurt. </p><p>“Yes” Peter finally spoke. “I mean no, but what Wade does is different. He isn’t the same person. He isn’t a cold blooded killer. He’s a protector and is much as you hate it he’s a hero just like us.” </p><p>“Hero’s don’t kill people” Tony was fuming! </p><p>“They do if it protects hundreds of other lives! They do if it saves everyone else from a world of turmoil” </p><p>“Why are you even protecting him! You know he’s not even all there. You think he’s your friend! You think he can care about you! I know you’re hurting from Gwen but come on Peter! Look at yourself. Look at who your sticking up for! He’s a monster!” </p><p>Peter had had enough. </p><p>He swung his arm out planning on plastering Tony to the wall but before he could a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. </p><p>He turned to see Wade standing behind him. </p><p>“Don’t do that Petey” Wade said softly “Don’t start this fight for me” </p><p>Peters heart flooded with pain. In his anger he had forgotten Wade could hear them. </p><p>If you didn’t know him you’d have no idea just how insecure Deadpool was under the mask, the suit. </p><p>Peters heart hurt. This was going to be a set back. He had worked so hard to help build the mans confidence up. To convince him that he loved him, that he deserves good things. That he himself was good. </p><p>Before Peter even had time to process anything Wade was gone. </p><p>“God damn it!” Peter cursed </p><p>“You should be thanking him! You know maybe if you pulled your heads out of your asses for once you’d see that the world isn’t black and white! You don’t get to pass a lifetime of judgment on someone just because of their past. I would think you guys of all people would know that!” </p><p>Everyone stared at him. They had never heard Spider-Man cuss. He didn’t stay to see the embarrassment on their faces. He was already swinging through New York headed towards home. Just hoping he could get there before Wade did anything stupid. </p><p>“Wade!” He called out tumbling through their bedroom window </p><p>“Wade are you here? Please answer me” Peter begged. </p><p>He rounded the corner of their hallway and saw the bathroom door shut. It was locked. That wasn’t a good sign. </p><p>“Wade please open the door. I know your in there.” </p><p>He waited but the door didn’t open. </p><p>“Wade baby please.. if you don’t open this door I’m going to kick it in” </p><p>After a minute he heard the click of the lock. </p><p>Peter threw open the door. </p><p>Wade stood there still in his costume, his mask was laying in the sink and he was holding his gun. </p><p>“They aren’t wrong” Wade said softly. His fingers twitched against the gun. </p><p>“You know I’ve been trying so hard. I left for that mission and I really thought that maybe...” Wade trailed off. </p><p>Peter took his mask and gloves off slowly. He needed to ground the man. He needed to help him come out of this. </p><p>“Shut up” Wade hissed softly talking to the voices he often heard. </p><p>Peter walked over slowly and brushed his hand over Wades face. </p><p>Not even 6 months ago Wade would have pulled his face away. Told Peter not to touch him but this time he didn’t and Peter was so proud of him for the progress Wade had made. </p><p>“Wade can you look at me” </p><p>Wade turned and faced Peter not looking into his eyes. Instead the ex mercenary kept his eyes on his gun. </p><p>“Nothing they said is true. You know that. I know you know that. You know how much I love you. Even this” Peter said motioning to the situation “six months ago this would have gone differently. Six months ago I wouldn’t have found you standing” </p><p>Peters breath hitched. It was true. When they had first started spending time together Wades self destructive habits were at their worst. Suicide was something that came easily too him. </p><p>He had told peter that it was because it just felt so nice to not have to feel for awhile. To just be. </p><p>Peter at that moment had made it his mission to make sure Wade had time to do exactly that. Not feel. </p><p>“I’m so proud of you” </p><p>Those words were enough to break the man. </p><p>Wade dropped his gun and clung to Peter. </p><p>“I’m trying so hard” he said  burying his head in the others neck. </p><p>“And you’ve excited every expectation! Tony is an ass. You know that. He’s hard headed and if he can’t see the progress you’ve made then that’s his problem.” </p><p>“But it’s not just him. It’s all of them. You saw the way they looked at me. You heard what they said” </p><p>Peter sighed and walked them back into the bedroom and sat Wade down. </p><p>“Just because they said it doesn’t make it true.” </p><p>“Stark was right though. I’m not all there.” Wade still wouldn’t look Peter in they eyes. </p><p>But that comment was what had did it. Tony had spent his life battling his mental health so what in the held made him think even for a second it was ok to bring up Wades schizophrenia. Especially implying that Wade couldn’t care about him because of it!</p><p>“So you don’t love me?” Peter asked. </p><p>“Wades head shot up and finally he was looking the boy in the eyes. </p><p>“What! No of course I love you! You know I love you. Why would you even say that!” </p><p>Peter smiles never looking away. “Then what does it matter.” </p><p>“I’ve always know you hear things that others don’t, see things that others can’t. It doesn’t make any of this less real. It doesn’t mean you can’t love me and that I can’t love you” </p><p>“That’s a very nice way of you saying that you love me even if I’m crazy” Wade smiled. </p><p>Peter relaxed for the first time. </p><p>“You do so much good. You know that right?” Peter said standing in front of his love, cupping his face. </p><p>“You save so many lives. You are a hero” </p><p>This was the third time. The third time he had ever seen Wade cry. </p><p>He didn’t say anything but he kissed back softly when Peter leaned down to kiss him. </p><p>He stood wade up so he could help him out of his suit. </p><p>“Please” Wade said in barely a whisper as the men laid back on the bed. Both completely naked. </p><p>Peter laid on top of him peppering his face and neck with light kisses. </p><p>He was so proud in so many ways. When the first started making love it had been almost work. </p><p>Wade had had so many hang ups. It took weeks for Peter to convince him he wanted to have sex with the lights on. That the site of his naked boyfriend actually made him hard. </p><p>“I love you so much Wade Wilson” he said running a hand over the other mans scarred chest. He loved his chest. He was so strong. Bulk muscle from his work. </p><p>He ran his thumb over his nipple and Wade let out a content sigh. </p><p>Peter knew exactly where to touch him. </p><p>“I’m gonna make you feel so good” Peter said pulling away from him to sit between the mans legs. </p><p>Peter sat and stared at his boyfriend. His body was beautiful. Full of muscle yet somehow still soft to the touch. </p><p>He ran his hands down Wades stomach and stopped just above his cock. Rubbing small circles into his hips. </p><p>“You’re so handsome. I remember the first time I saw you naked. Do you remember that?” Peter asked softly. Dropping down to give gentle kisses to his lovers thick thighs. </p><p>Wade hummed “I hardly had to touch you and you came” he said with a smile. </p><p>“To be fair” Peter said smiling as he kissed his way up Wades thigh. </p><p>“I didn’t expect your cock to look so good” </p><p>As he said this he licked a stripe up Wades cock and smiled at how he whimpered. </p><p>He had absolutely been true. Wait was anyone’s dream. Long, thick and with one vein that ran up the underside. </p><p>“Please baby boy” </p><p>“Mmh please what? You have to use your words” </p><p>“I want you inside of me tonight. I need this” Wade said breathlessly. </p><p>“Well who am I to deny you?” Peter asked playfully. Today had been a lot. He knew his boyfriend just needed to feel taken care of. </p><p>Peter grabbed his boyfriend cock and ran his thumb over the tip just how he knew wade liked it. </p><p>With out  looking up he shot a web and pulled the lube off of their nightstand. </p><p>“Can you pull your legs up for me sweetheart” Peter said kissing the older man again. </p><p>Wade listened and Peter took his place again sitting between his lovers legs. </p><p>“So beautiful” he muttered to himself running his thumb over Wades puckered hole. He watched the muscles clench and unclench at his touch. </p><p>He couldn’t take it he had to taste him. </p><p>Peter flopped down on his stomach and spread Wades legs and ass apart even farther. </p><p>“I’m gonna fuck you ok baby but can I do this first” </p><p>“God yes Petey” Wade said shaking his head enthusiastically. </p><p>Peter smiled and pressed is tongue against his lovers tight muscles. </p><p>He loved this activity. It was so intimate, and they eat it made his boyfriend squirm was enough to have him wanting to do it as often as possible. </p><p>He licked around the older mans hole until it was loose enough for him to push his tongue is just a little. </p><p>“Oh Peter” Wade said grabbing Peters hair and pulling slightly. </p><p>Peter hummed against his ass. He loved having is hair tugged on. </p><p>“You taste so good” Peter said pulling away to lube up a finger. </p><p>He dropped his mouth back down to suck at Wade but this time he eased a finger in next to his tongue. </p><p>Wade gasped. </p><p>He made quick work to find his lovers prostate and when he did wade thrust his hips up and cried out. </p><p>“That’s my favorite sound in the world” Peter said watching his boyfriend thrust his hips up softly every time he rubbed the right spot. </p><p>He slowly added a second finger while he licked the tip of Wades cock. He had been so enthralled with his perfect ass he had almost forgotten about his poor neglected cock.  </p><p>“Wait” Wade said sounding completely broken. “Don’t... I don’t want to cum yet” </p><p>“Peter just hummed and placed a kiss to his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Peter slowly fucked Wade with his fingers knowing it wasn’t enough. </p><p>“I’m ready” Wade said when he couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>Peter smiled and pulled Wades hips up slightly and positioned his cock before he slowly slid in. </p><p>Wade hissed but Peter knew he liked it. He knew the sting was sometimes his favorite parts. Especially in times like this. It grounded him. Let him know it was real</p><p>Peter towered over Wades. “Look at me please” he said holding himself up with one hand and rubbing Wades cheek with the other. </p><p>Wade opened his eyes and for the first time peter realized that the tears had never really left. </p><p>“Oh wade” he said sliding he cock the rest of the way into his Boyfriend </p><p>“I love you so much, I love you so fucking much Peter” Wade sad unable to look away. </p><p>Peter thrust into his boyfriend. The love in his eyes even made him want to cry. There was so much against them but in times like this it didn’t matter. Nothing matters but them. The worked could fall away and they wouldn’t even care. </p><p>Peter pulled Wades hips up in a way that meant he could hit his prostate with every thrust. </p><p>“Do you like that baby” Peter asked already knowing the  answer. </p><p>When wade didn’t say anything Peter kissed the corner of his mouth. “You gotta use your words again love” </p><p>“Harder, please I need... I need” </p><p>He trailed off unable to finish his thought but peter knew what he needed. </p><p>He braced himself, grabbed Wades cock and thrusted as hard as he could.  </p><p>Over and over he thrust. Twisting his hand around his boyfriends cock just how he liked it. Wades head was thrown back and Peter knew he was close. </p><p>“Come for me baby” he said softly into his ear “it’s ok baby come for me” </p><p>It didn’t take more then a thrust to his prostate and a swipe of his thumb over the head of Wades leaking cock for the older man to come. </p><p>“Oh fuck I love you” he said as he came. </p><p>Peter smiled. Wade always told him he loved him while he came and it was so raw and romantic every time. </p><p>Peter pulled out and laid down next to his spent lover just holding him. </p><p>When he came down wade rolled over and pressed his face into Peters chest. </p><p>“You didn’t come?” He mumbled out. Not exactly a question. </p><p>“Tonight was about you” Peter said softly. </p><p>Wade hummed and grabbed his Cock anyways. “I still want you to come, I feel good when you feel good” </p><p>Peter couldn’t respond. His mind went blank as Wade lazily tugged on his cock. Faster please he said wrapping his hand around Wades. Together they brought peter over the edge. </p><p>“Thank you” Peter said softly wiggling back into wade </p><p>“For what baby boy?” </p><p>“Just for being you” Peter said </p><p>They drifted slowly off into sleep. </p><p>Peter would need to have a talk  with everyone about what had happened, he would probably need to introduce Deadpool as his boyfriend but for right now he was calm and stress free, and he could rest easy knowing that Wade had also found peace with the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>